


Lucid

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Heist, Life of crime to support family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Lucid- clear; easy to understandQail'an was just working as a bounty hunter to ensure his family's wellbeing.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 1





	Lucid

**Author's Note:**

> Lucid has little bearing on what actually happened. I was just thinking about what I could do for Lucid and some sort of briefing came to mind. This is what became of that train of thought.

“-and that’s the plan. Any questions? No? We leave at first light. Dismissed.”

Qail’an sighed. He really wished that he hadn't gotten into the bounty hunting business. It was one heist, bounty, assassination after another. He didn't want to kill, to hurt others, but he didn’t have a choice. If he didn’t his wife and children back home would never eat. His daughter was going to a private university and that took a lot of credits. He would do anything to make sure that she would be able to continue learning to become an Engineer. And his little two-year-old son was so promising. He only hoped that this heist would be enough that he could retire.

“Wasssup Qail.” A burly Trandosian came up behind him, whacking him on the back. 

“The name is Qail’an.” Qail’an said flatly.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You ready for tomorrow’sss heissst?”

“What’s it to you?”

“Can’t have you falling behind. Don’t want you to get squashed!”

The other members of the group burst out laughing.

“Oh cheer up!” a Weequay said, raising his glass. “Tonight we dine for it may be our last!”

The others cheered raising their glasses as well. Qail’an raised his half-heartedly, wondering if he would ever see his wife or kids again.


End file.
